Warriors: Generation Rising
by Ferneyes
Summary: A Warriors fic, set around the same time as The Broken Code: Lost Stars is. None of the events of The Broken Code take place. The story follows Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits as they grow up in the turbulent world of the Clans.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**MEDICINE CATS**

JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes ALDERHEART—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits) THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom POPPYFROST—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICE, BRISTLEPAW (pale gray she-cat) STEMLEAF—white-and-orange tom

LILYHEART—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

EAGLEWING—ginger she-cat

DEWNOSE—gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, THRIFTPAW (dark gray she-cat) STORMCLOUD—gray tabby tom

HOLLYTUFT—black she-cat

APPRENTICE, FLIPPAW (tabby tom)

FERNSONG—yellow tabby tom

HONEYFUR—white she-cat with yellow splotches TWIGBRANCH—gray she-cat with green eyes FINLEAP—brown tom

SHELLFUR—tortoiseshell tom

PLUMSTONE—black-and-ginger she-cat LEAFSHADE—tortoiseshell she-cat

SPOTFUR—spotted tabby she-cat

FLYWHISKER—striped gray tabby she-cat SNAPTOOTH—golden tabby tom

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace SORRELSTRIPE—dark brown she-cat (mother to Baykit, a golden tabby tom, and Myrtlekit, a pale brown she-kit) SPARKPELT—orange tabby she-cat (mother to Finchkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Flamekit, a black tom)

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat (mother to Amberkit, a dappled russet brown she-kit, Briarkit, a dusky brown she-kit, and Nightkit, a black she-kit)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired) GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter One

Amberkit's tail lashed behind her as she slowly slid forwards, her ears pricked and her sights locked onto her prey. Refusing to lose it this time she barely breathed as she inched closer.

'Nearly there' she thought to herself, savouring the thought of a successful catch, 'just have to leap in three...two...on-' suddenly a sharp pricking in her tail caused her focus to slide and she span around in shock 'Hey!'

'Got you!' Briarkit squeaked bouncing forward towards Amberkit 'and you didn't even see me, you were so focused on Nightkit!' Amberkit let out a low grow of frustration,

'I would have got her, if it wasn't for you!'

'Would not!'

'Would too!' Without warning Amberkit threw herself at her sister and bowled her backwards, 'And now I've got you!' She mewed triumphantly, pummelling her sister's fluffy, brown underbelly. Then, teeth in her scruff dragged her upwards and the ground fell away. Her tiny paws paddled at the air as her mother Cinderheart pulled her off her littermate and placed her down unceremoniously on the nursery's dusty floor.

'Now kits I've already told you this, no play fighting so soon after you've eaten! You don't want me to have to call Jayfeather in here to treat upset stomachs now do you?'

Amberkit and her littermates, Briarkit and Nightkit shook their heads at once.

'Jayfeather's so grumpy, he could be a badger' Nightkit squeaked, rearing onto her back legs and pummelling the air as if she were fighting an invisible badger, 'Here Briarkit, you be a badger and I'll fight you off!'

'You couldn't even fight off a flea!' Amberkit teased, hurling herself at Nightkit's exposed belly and knocking her backwards. The two kits landed on the nursery floor in a squirming heap of fur.

'Hey!' Briarkit squeaked indignantly 'I'm supposed to be the badger!'

'What if I'm a badger?' A new voice called and their father, Lionblaze' pushed his way through the bramble tunnel into the nursery.

'Then we'll all attack you!' Nightkit squealed and threw herself at her father, her littermates following suite. Lionblaze staggered in jest and then rolled onto his side as the trio of kits clung to his golden pelt.

'Oh Lionblaze don't encourage it,' Cinderheart cried in exasperation though her warm gaze glowed with affection, 'They're supposed to be settling down, after their meal, besides, Ivypool's trying to sleep whilst her kits eat.' Ivypool and Fernsong's litter, Bristlekit, Thriftkit and Flipkit, were several moons older than Amberkit and her littermates, who had only been born a little over a quarter moon ago. The three older kits were soon to be apprenticed and so they spent much of their time in the camp playfighting or eating freshkill, now they no longer drank their mother's milk.

Lionblaze rubbed his muzzle along his mate's jaw and purred. 'Why don't I take our kits out to meet the Clan whilst you have a rest?'

Meet the clan? Finally! Amberkit had been dying to leave the nursery for the past few days now. Briarkit clearly felt the same as she did; her ears pricked and she sprang to her paws, shaking out her fluffy pelt, a little cloud of dust floating away as she did so.

'Oh please Cinderheart?' Briarkit mewed, 'I want to meet the Clan!'

Cinderheart paused,

'Not looking like that you don't, they'll think you're a little rogue who's snuck into camp!' she meowed, leaning over to Briarkit and beginning to groom her dusky, brown fur. At her mother's words Amberkit felt a pang of anxiety 'I don't want the Clan to think I look like a rogue!' She began to lick her white chest and her mother cast her an approving glance, 'You too Nightkit, smarten up!' She called. Nightkit rolled her bright green eyes, but obliged and began reluctantly washing her ears.

Finally all three kits were up to Cinderheart's standards, and reluctantly she stopped licking Nightkit's spiky black fur and stepped back to let her three kits follow their father into the camp. Heart in her mouth Amberkit trotted behind him as he ducked through the brambles.

'I hope they like me' she silently prayed 'I hope they think I have the makings of a great warrior!'


	3. Chapter Two

'Oh they're gorgeous Lionblaze!'

'Look Blossomfall, the new kits!'

'Wow Sorrelstripe, you were right! Briarkit looks just like Leafpool,'

'And Amberkit is like a mini Alderheart!'

All these unfamiliar voices calling out strange names. Hundreds of new scents drifting from all corners of the camp. Amberkit felt hot under her pelt at the thought of all those eyes on her. She hasn't realised quite how many cats ThunderClan had. She shifted uncomfortably. Just then, a grey and white tom lent over to give the three kits a sniff, Nightkit, visibly uncomfortable swiped at his muzzle with her claws unsheathed, he leapt back, blinking.

'Nightkit!' Briarkit gasped 'That's so rude,' turning to the tom she added candidly, 'she's always been the most unfriendly.' Amberkit rolled her eyes at her sister's tone. Briarkit always thought she was so sensible and mature._ 'You're a quarter moon old for StarClan's sake!' _

The tom glanced at Briarkit.

'Don't worry, little one, her claws aren't sharp enough to leave any damage!' he gave a wry chuckle.

Lionblaze, who had missed this exchange, talking to a small tabby and white she-cat, turned back to his kits. Seeing the tom he waved his tail in a friendly greeting

'Hi Dewnose!' He purred, casting a proud glance at his three daughters, 'I see you've met the kits!'

'Yes, and their claws'

Lionblaze looked shocked.

'What? Their claws? Was it Nightkit?' He gave the tiny black kit a stern look, 'Because we've had words about behaving like th-'

'No don't worry Lionblaze' Dewnose interjected, 'I'm sure Nightkit meant no harm, we shouldn't have been crowing around such young kits. At least it shows she has the makings of a good warrior!' He purred. 'With a father her's, she must do!'

'Of course I'm going to be a good warrior!' Nightkit squeaked

Not wanting to be outdone, Amberkit finally piped up,

'Well I'm going to be a great warrior!'

Hissing, Nightkit launched herself at Amberkit and the two kits rolled together on the floor until they tumbled into a long pair of legs and sprang apart, shaking dirt out their pelts. Craning her neck back Amberkit looked up at the cat who they'd crashed into. A pair of amber eyes in a dark tabby face gazed back.

'Bramblestar!' She squawked '_of course me and Nightkit crash into the Clan leader! We're such mousebrains, now he thinks we're a pair of nuisances!_' Tails between their legs, the two kits scampered back to their littermate by the nursery.

'Mousebrains' Briarkit hissed as they joined her.

'Kits! Watch where you're playing!' Lionblaze sounded ruffled 'Sorry Bramblestar, we just can't stop these two playfighting!' From where she was sitting Amberkit heard Bramblestar give a low purr of amusement.

'Kits will be kits Lionblaze, it's a blessing to ThunderClan that they're born as healthy and happy as this. Though I can see you'll have your paws full until they're apprenticed!' There was a glint in his eye, 'Now, speaking of apprentices..' he cast his gaze around the camp, until it came to rest on Thriftkit, Bristlekit and Flipkit, who were sharing a thrush by the elders den. Flipkit caught his eye and lifted his head in excitement, a feather stuck comically to his nose. '...if you'll excuse me Lionblaze I have an announcement to make.' In a few graceful leaps Bramblestar was up on the highledge, and raising his voice he called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

'Our first clan meeting!' Nightkit gasped

'What do you mean? We can't listen, we can't catch our own prey yet!' Briarkit mewed

'I caught a leaf once,' Amberkit replied,

'That's not prey,' Briarkit fretted, 'we'd better go back to the nursery'

'It's prey if I say it is, now shh' Amberkit retorted bossily. Rebuked, Briarkit curled her tail over her paws and gave a sniff before falling into a dignified silence as she gazed up at the Clan leader.

'It's always an honour to start young kits on their journey to becoming warrior, and now it is once again time for that honour' Bramblestar began. He glanced at the three soon-to-be apprentices. Bristlekit and Thriftkit sat quietly below him, grazing up eagerly. Flipkit however was standing, his tail waving incessantly and his paws kneading the ground in anticipation. Amberkit could see Ivypool casting him exasperated glances from where she sat by Fernsong.

'I hope I don't look that mousebrained when I'm apprenticed' Nightkit scorned, Briarkit gave a non-committal grunt, then cast Amberkit an awkward glance. Amberkit just rolled her eyes at Briarkit in agreement. They both knew how prickly Nightkit could be. '_Flipkit is just excited, that's all!' _

'Come on then, before you burst Flipkit' Bramblestar called, to general amusement from the gathered Clan. Flipkit bounced into the centre of the clearing. 'From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Flippaw. Hollytuft, you've proven yourself to be a dependable and loyal warrior, I trust you will pass these qualities onto Flippaw'

Hollytuft padded forwards, to touch noses with her new apprentice.

'I'll do my best Bramblestar!' She vowed.

Turning back to the other two kits, still sitting patiently, Bramblestar called 'Thriftkit' and the little dark grey she-cat stepped forward 'From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Thriftpaw. Dewnose, you've shown great strength and determination and I know you will mentor Thriftpaw well.' As the pair stepped away Bramblestar turned to face the final kit, 'Rosepetal' he began, 'you are a compassionate and caring warrior, I can think of no cat better to entrust the training of a future warrior of ThunderClan. You will mentor Bristlepaw'

Looking faintly flattered the cream she-cat stepped forwards to greet her new apprentice.

Bramblestar turned to address the Clan

'That goes for all my warriors. We have a further seven fine kits in the nursery soon to be apprenticed, and three promising new apprentices. These young cats represent the future of our clan. You're all noble warriors, and I'm proud to place the training of the future leaders, deputies and medicine cats of ThunderClan in your paws.'

'The future leaders and deputies...' Amberkit echoed her eyes glowing.

_'That's me_!'


End file.
